AK Eyes
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: After getting Avada Kedavra cast on her, Harrietta Potter can see creatures following people around. It is both a blessing and a curse, but how does it change things? (Harry is a girl for more fluff with Hermione ;D) TMR/HP, eventual(?) HG/DM
1. Trials and Freedom

Harry was small for her age, coming up to Dudley's shoulder.

Of course, thanks to Vernon, Petunia had to sneak the girl food, play oblivious, act like the anger that had dissipated at the sight of those terrified, emerald eyes looking up at her in fear - she didn't want to be a monster.

Dudley, too, would sometimes try and help his little cousin, though it was that all-encompassing fear that meant he had to act tough at home, though Petunia knew Dudley enjoyed making Harry's face light up in pure wonder at the amazing qualities her step-brother held.

So they'd hide it, Harry trying to learn, despite the cruelties around her...

...Including nightmares, and the creatures she'd been cursed to see; terrified at the unearthly beings she'd see stalking people, even if it meant she would then recognise anyone they needed to stay away from, anyone dangerous...

It wasn't until she wsa four, that Harry finally came to her.

"Harrietta Potter, why is there mud on the stairs?" she asked, both annoyed and amused at the small child trying to help Dudley sneak back into the house with mud caked all over them.

"Please don't tell Dad, Mum!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Of course, we'll need you both clean, first, however."

They were easily bathed, both of them good children, keeping their eyes closed against the shampoo, both not splashing when they were told to get in.

The twisting hate for her husband rose again as soon as Petunia saw the belt-mark on her daughter's back.

 _If only I had more courage..._

"Auntie's really strong! don't be mean to Auntie!" Harry snapped at what was seemingly thing air, by the towels.

Petunia straightened, Harry's little eyes glowing fiercely.

 _What do you expect? Vernon has more power, he earns our money._

"But Auntie's really good at gardening and cooking, couldn't she earn stuff through that?!"

 _Oh? Like that will ever happen._

Petunia felt defeat start to creep closer...

A little hand grabbed hers, as Petunia gasped, looking into Harry's eyes, which softened after a pause.

"My Auntie's the best in the world, because you're always there for me!" Harry beamed...

* * *

"The date is 22-08-1986, the time is 15:42. Case File 00-D-18, Accused is Vernon Dudley on crimes of Domestic Abuse." Judge April Summers was frowning as she nodded to the lawyer.

"I call to the stand Dudley Dursley, the son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans."

The six-year-old is towered over, a stool fetched so he could be properly seen.

"And who might you be?" the lawyer, Joseph Oakley, smiles, as the boy looks over his shoulder to the other witnesses; the small, dark-haired girl, in fact, before he turns back, determination in his features.

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley."

Vernon moves to stand, and the officer quickly yanks him back into his seat.

"Do you know why you were asked to the stand?" Joseph continues.

"Dad's been mean to Harry," Dudley's voice cracks as he glances at his father.

"Can you tell me what you've seen happen?"

Dudley takes a breath.

"He doesn't like Harry, because she's different, because she sees these things that follow people around... Even though she can then use them to tell if someone's good or bad, even if it stopped Mum from being hurt, he'd call Harry a freak, and hurt her..." Dudley's lips wobbled, as he gulped. "H-He'd lock Harry in the cupboard, which is her room, since whenever we try saying anything otherwise, he gets this look that's really scary, and it's like I can see the Imp Harry says is on his shoulder, leering at us... Then he'd hurt Harry twice as much, especially if she starts crying... So I can only watch, then try and comfort her when he goes away... Mum couldn't do anything before because Dad wouldn't let her do the stuff he does, which Mummy says helps to earn money... Harry and I got caught sneaking in because we got muddy in the garden, but then Harry was able to stop Mum from calling herself weak... That Mummy's strong, and the best, which I believe she is!" Dudley gives a shy, wobbly smile at that, as he wipes away the tears beginning to brim over.

Vernon is quickly silenced before he can yell anything, both Petunia and Harry moving to comfort Dudley, even though they're not allowed near the stand until told otherwise.

"How does your Dad hurt Harry?"

"He hits her... Once, she wasn't able to draw in class, because he made her arm swell up, but he wouldn't let us get it made better - the neighbours, he said..." Dudley gulps, as he looks to Harry, who bites her lip. "Once, he tore up the bear I bought her, as a present... I saw it in the shop, and she was so happy when she got it... Even being able to name it herself, since Dad only lets her get the toys I say I don't want any more..." He takes a breath, "I don't want any, if it means he makes her hit something so hard it makes her her sleep with her eyes open, if it makes her bleed... But I can't ever move, because it feels like, that if I do anything wrong, he'll hurt me that way, as well... If I don't act like I'm happy all the time, he'll hurt one of us!"

Dudley only starts to actually cry at that point, Petunia finally being allowed trough to pull her son into a hug, the brown-haired man with them talking silently with Petunia, before nodding to her, as she gives a nod of thanks, taking her son aside to calm him down, though she doesn't leave the room.

"Next?" the Judge asks, as the defendant is unable to speak, glanicing at a furious-faced Vernon.

"Witness, Harrietta "Harry" Iris Carina Potter, niece of the accused through Petunia Evans-Dursley."

Harrietta is also stood on the stool, though the size difference beetween her and Dudley is startling, emerald eyes looking out from a worn face - too worn for a young child.

As the lawyer moves to speak, she takes a breath, Joseph giving a smile and a nod, to which she speaks.

"My name is Harry, Harrietta Iris Carina Potter. I still retain my surname because I was left on my Auntie and Uncle's doorstep, after My Mum died, she and my Dad trying to save me. I didn't - we didn't - actually know what happened, Auntie just getting through the note with me that said my parents had died protecting me, not what my Dad was like, how Mum came to know him, until Uncle Remus found us, thanks to the fact of my Uncle's actions getting into the paper..." Harry takes a breath. "Auntie is an angel, in my opinion, because Angels are always there to guide and look after the more unfortunate people ever, even if she has a really big monster trailing after her because Uncle got swallowed by the imp on his shoulder and started being mean to all of us. Yes, I practically live in the cupboard under the stairs when he is around, no, I don't get let out, until Dudley and I have to go to school, Auntie slipping me food through my school bag." Harry swallows, as she takes a breath. "Dudley helps save me from the bullies, and so I like helping with the monsters that try hurting Auntie and Dudley, so they don't get eaten, too."

"Can you describe the monsters?"

Harry smiles, before she sees Vernon scowl, and schools her face back into the too-adult-like thing it had been before.

"Dudley's is a monkey, though it has too-sharp teeth and stick-like-fingers, it's slightly bigger than the other children's because people call him fat, and Dad scares him so much, otherwise, it's usually docile, because I like talking to it, since that makes them look shinier, letting me see the fact that, despite the tough exterior he put up, my cousin actually really likes when we get to have family time and stuff, so he's not lonely... Auntie's is a big panther like one, but it's a bit more snappy, which it tells me is because of someone called "Lily" and someone called "Severus"... Hers is really cuddly, otherwise; it likes looking after Dudley's monkey, and I think mine too, though I can't see mine..." Harry gives a half-smile, "Sometimes, at night, Auntie's panther slips downstairs to my cupboard; I don't get so scared of the dark, then..."

Harry hesitates, glancing at Vernon, fear evident.

"What about your Uncle's?"

Harry looks at her lap.

"His always likes sitting on his shoulder, or the back of the chair Uncle sits in... It's more squished and solid, like it ate part of Uncle, so it's able to control him more... It grins at me, whenever it catches me looking, before tattling... So I get hit." Harry bites her lip for a moment, "It's like anything that was originally nice about my Uncle got destroyed, so Uncle's imp doesn't have to keep on saying mean things to Uncle about himself... It laughs, too. It directs more of it's taunts at anyone it sees, then laughs whenever they're harmed, or their own creature does something that hurts them more... I'm just glad they can't actually touch anything; they sink right through."

Judge Summers smiles as Harry eases up slightly, before coughing, Joseph quickly acting.

"Harry... When was the longest time something hurt?"

"There are many... Mainly when he made my ankle go funny, so it hurt to walk, and Dudley had to let me lean on him when we were in the playground... But the adults would ask stuff, if I showed it hurt during lessons... Uncle doesn't like that..."

* * *

In the crowd, a man with long, blonde hair frowns, as he watches the Werewolf of James Potter's little troupe carefully help the muggle mother and son, as well as young Miss Potter.

He grips his hand in a fist at his waist, as the girl - too mature for her age, even for any Pureblood child.

He stands, as he moves to report to his Lord...


	2. Plans and Remus

The courts - thank god - ruled "guilty", their new Uncle - a Mr Remus Lupin - coming to visit daily, whenever he wasn't tutoring people.

Finding out he knew Harry's Mum had caused Dudley to get angry, though the fact Harry wanted to know more about Lily had both adults finally coming to a truce.

The rest of the day is spent helping clean out the spare room for Harry. as well as helping her get settled as Petunia also starts throwing Vernon's stuff out.

There is only one time she hesitates, and that's with a pair of champagne flutes, gold edging around the neck of the glasses, as are the edges of the base.

"Petunia?" Remus asks, concerned, especially when he sees the tears as she holds the flutes in each hand.

"...It was a present... He got it for me on our first anniversary..." Petunia's voice is soft, before giggling as she wipes at her tears with an arm. "He was... I thought he was a good man, he was gentlemanly, made me laugh..." Her eyes grew hard as her grip tightened, before slamming the champagne flutes on the counter, cursing quite a few word Remus was definitely never going to repeat.

Remus moves forward quickly when he notices she slammed them down hard enough to break the necks clean in half, stabbing into her hands as Petunia swore.

"Hey, calm down... Let me sort these out..." he took her to the tap, rinsing away the blood as he began checking the wounds quickly, summoning a pair of tweezers to pull the few shards in her hands out.

Then Harry ran in.

"Auntie?" she askewd, worried.

"I-It's fine, darling, go and play with Dudley, we'll find you in a bit."

Her gaze grows concerned.

"No one can remove the past, but we're here, Auntie! Uncle's locked up! We can try and at least move on, learning from what's happened!" Harry bites her lip as her eyes lower to something Remus can't see; the creatures Harry says she can see.

Dudley, as though silently summoned, runs in a moment later, before throwing his arms around his Mother's waist...

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that thanks to _that monster_ , my niece has been forced into this curse?!" Petunia rages.

"I asked a friend, who has a daughter with a similar attitude; apparently it can happen when a parent is murdered during a child's adolescence, though usually it's when they are a Seer, like his own child. " Remus replies, outwardly calm.

"Those creatures are... Terrifying. She managed to show me, once, when I asked her if she could; I meant drawing, but she too my hands in her own, and... They were like inked words shaped into animals, with razor-like features and glowing eyes, which fixed upon us both as soon as... She says she can't see hers, but it was _right_ _behind her_ , two heads taller than me and so skeletal, it was like looking at Death himself... His eyes were the worst; one was red, the other the exact same green as Harry's eyes, and I wanted to bundle her up in my arms to make them leave..." Petunia was close to tears, Remus quickly lifting the untouched tea to her.

"Here..." he said softly, "Take it; it'll help calm you down."

Petunia did so, as Remus sighs, sorrow entering his features.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner; you have been brave to deal with this. Dumbledore, the man who brought Harry here, didn't tell us where you were, so only he, Mrs McGonagall and Hagrid knew where you were. I only started looking for you because I got a message from Sirius, Harry's Godfather, about the fact Dumbledore had actually betrayed him, as well as it was you she went too; I was hoping to check Dumbledore hadn't caused any tragedy on either Harry or your family." Remus' face turned serious, I'm not sure, however, how I would have handled Vernon..."

Petunia's gaze grows sharp, as she wipes her tears away to try and increase the intimidation.

"'Caused tragedy'?! What do you mean?!"

"An innocent man was wrongly convicted to a fate worse than death, as well as the ffact Dumbledore, despite his good intentions for Light Wizards, has allowed our world to fall into a war that I find, as a Werewolf - a supposedly Dark Creature - from a Light family, stupid." Remus replies, glad the children are finally back at school. "Not only does it mean Dark Creatures find it hard to earn a penny in the Magic world, but we have to somehow obtain potions to help us on a poor income. Children are taught that blood purity, not their choices, are what makes them important, Harry would, had she not her status as the daughter of a formerly noble house, be a second-class citizen for her Halfblood state; meaning she's from a muggleborn parent and a pureblood parent. Lucy, even, got frowned upon because she was a Muggleborn, no matter if one of her parents - one of your parents - could have been a pureblood squib - someone without magic."

Petunia frowns, putting down the cup.

"So they're basically old-age traditionalists with minds like those fromthe 1800s?" she asks.

"And technology of the 1940s coupled with Magic; it's better abroad, such as Asia or Brazil, for instance, where everything's up to date, yet it's thanks to people like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Dumbledore that we won't advance," Remus states, "Yet both sides want to use Harry for her status as the Girl-Who-Lived."

"I'll hate it when her letter comes..." Petunia frowns, "Aren't there other schools but for Hogwarts?"

"Sadly, only overseas, such as Beauxbatons in France or Durmstrang in Sweden. I believe there's others in China and Australia, but I believe ties were cut back in the Second World War..." Remus answers, before smirking, "However, Dumbledore expects Harry to be complacent, like the other First Years, who he can mould easily. If she is taught the basics ahead of time, we may be in with a chance of allowing her more freedom from his reign."

Petunia nods, before a soft smirk comes to her face, a chuckle breaking from between her lips.

"I believe it hard to be in this situation; I swore I would hate you Magicals, yet thanks to Harry... Yes, we'll teach her - and Dudley, of course; I don't want him to suffer as I did, with my sister gaining all the attention. I'll work harder, and we can earn him tuition fees and the grades for an equally renown school, non-magical, if possible."

Remus smiles at that, before nodding, as the adults think.

"Have you gone to Gringotts before?"

"Where?"

"I'll take that as a no... What about Diagon Alley? The shopping centre of Magical Britain?"

"Back in Lily's Third year." Petunia nods.

"Gringotts is the bank there; it is run by Goblins, though that means the Ministry can't really sway what happens within the vaults there. Harry should have a trust vault, as well as the Potter Vaults. There is a Magical-to-Muggle currency, so we can use that for Harry, then you should have more money left for Dudley; we'll have to take Harry there, to get the paperwork done, and we'll have to see if Dumbledore has taken anything from there."

Petunia nods, before smirking.

"Sounds like a plan; I can't have any grubby old men causing any problems for my childrens' futures."

* * *

 **OK, Remus being our mediator is sorta overdone, but I thought "heck it, he's a calm, more-likely-neutral Werewolf who knows his stuff"; it makes things easier to mould if he's also working in the Muggle Realm thanks to the Magical laws... (I can also have cute mayhem with Petunia earning a few things and gaining the title of "Squib" more easily... *chuckles evilly***

 **OH THE JOYS I HAVE PLANNED! XD**

 **Ciao! ^w^**


	3. Gringotts

**To the dear Guest who gave me your request for more...**

 **...Your wish is my command ;D**

* * *

It had been easy to enter Diagon Alley, as was entering Gringotts.

Now they were waiting in one of the side-offices for a Heritage Trial for all three of them.

"I am Gragnok; I will be sorting out the ritual," the Goblin is polite, yet firm as they lay the sheets of parchment before the four; Remus also performing one to show how safe it is.

"Please use the blade to drop seven drops of blood onto the parchment."

Remus takes the blade, before carefully cutting his finger, moving his hand so the blood drips onto the page as the blood magically disappears from the blade's surface.

Petunia takes the knife next, then Harry, and finally Dudley, words scrawling out on the surface.

Harry's parchment grows as the end drops into her lap, Remus' only lengthening slightly as the pages are inspected.

Remus frowns, before raising a brow.

"I forgot the Werewolf Pack Heir one existed... Harry, can I see yours?"

Harry nods, as Remus stands, moving round to look, before smiling.

"Your Aunt's are due to being the first born of her and Lily; apparently you do have a Pureblood Squib parent, making Dudley a heir to the families you are descended from..." Remus states, the Goblin nodding in agreement.

"Those vaults are currently unused and unclaimed; we can fetch the keys once you are done with Miss Potter's list," they add.

"Meanwhile, most of Harry's are from James' side; obviously the Potters, the Blacks, thanks to Sirius as your Godfather... Peverell, too..." Remus pauses, "...You even have special privileges for being from Gryffindor; you can control the house at Hogwarts, including the teachers in charge of the school, and the old name is one of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses, like Black... Even without the Girl-Who-Lived status, you are very famous..." Remus remembers a question, raising his head.

"Has Albus Dumbledore done anything to any of these?"

"He has taken money and belongings from the Potter Vault, as Magical Guardian, until Miss Potter states otherwise, he has all access to any of her vaults," the Goblin nods.

"We'll have to deal with that, if possible. I also want to arrange one of your Core Tests, if possible."

"The request is noted."

Remus nods, as Harry smiles.

"Thank you, Mister Gragnok! May your gold and enemy's blood forever run freely!" she smiles, Petunia secretly smiling at the look of surprise and pleasure the Goblin gains.

"Of course, likewise..."

* * *

Three hours and a Will later, Harry and Petunia now wore a chain on which their rightful inheritance rings hung, as well as the name for another magical relation somewhere out there;

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

They went to the nearby ice cream parlour, where Harry found out she quite enjoyed the custard and green tea flavours - especially when it made Dudley rinkle his nose in disgust while he ate chocolate and vanilla.

"Wha~t?" Harry sang, spoon still in her mouth as she gave an innocent tilt of her head.

"How can you eat that?"

"It's yummy!"

"Eww..."

Petunia chuckled, as Remus smiled.

"So, what's our next lan of action? We can push for a trial for your Godfather, if you wish? All they did was say "we hve Pettigrew's fingr, not like he could have jut sliced it off in the chaos", whilst assuming he was the secret eeper without checking hi arm."

"Why his arm?" Petunia asked.

"All of You-Know-Who's followers obtain a link to him through something called the Dark Mark, which is always on the forearm. They didn't even check Siriu when thy threw him in Azkaban."

"Askaban? Sounds like the Latin Auschwitz," Petunia frowns.

Remus hesitates, before nodding.

"It's guarded by these creatures called Dementors, which fed off one's happy memories, leaving only their pain and torment behind. Since they are free of judgement, the inmates can't bribe them, but anyone who enters has a high hance of going mad with sorrow."

Harry frowns.

"Then we're getting God-dad out of there... Auntie, would we be able to have him live with us, after?"

"He's the Lord of the Black Family, like Grog told us. Lordships don't go to convicts, as they usually have several new lodgings and powers, such as seats in the Wizengamot - our Parliament - and the ability to hold sway over the members of the family." Remus stated.

Petunia nodded, before smiling.

"We'll see, first of all, we'll need that trial set up, all the evidence we can get, then there's his reaction to me."

"I'll talk to him; he'll be sent to St Mungo's for a psychological check up, then things will be up to all of us..."


	4. Sirius

The trial they had was very different from the Muggle one, despite the basics being the same.

The remains of the finger were brought forward, as well as a Goblin placing the papers showing Sirius' Lordship.

Then, Sirius was brought in.

Harry's first thought was the man looked very scraggy and withdrawn, though then he raised his eyes, silver growing wide at the sight of the girl, and he stopped himself from being dragged, quickly moving to walk himself to the black chair at the heart of the room.

Straps had shot out as soon as he sat down, but Sirius black only showed his distaste with a slight flinch.

"Always so tight..." he grumbled.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been brought here today on charges of aiding the Dark Lord and Casting Magic in the presence of Muggles, what do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty; it's about bloody time I got a trial!" Sirius replied.

"Sirius, _Harry_." Remus' voice followed.

"Oops," the smirk in Sirius' voice said otherwise.

"Bring forth the evidence," Cornelius Fudge's voice was nazal, sounding like the man had accidentally been sucking some mad concoction of drugs to make his voice crackle oddly at points.

Harry didn't like him, especially with the weasel that sat on his desk, tail swishing as it watched the events of the trial with a grin.

After a time, one of the Aurors finally pulled back the sleeves on Sirius' tattered jacket and shirt, revealing clear - if not muddy - skin.

"No mark."

Hushed whispers spread around the room.

Sirius Black had been falsley imprisoned for six - almopst seven - years.

The ministry was going to be held accountable.

"What about The Rat?"

Sirius' question has all eyes flying to him.

"Who?"

"Pettigreew!" Sirius snarled. "Not only was Harry taken from me by Hagrid to hand over to Dumbledore, Petigrew effectively framed me, and is out there somewhere in his animagus form!"

"Animagus?" Dudley asks, moving forward in his seat.

"James, Pettigrew and I successfully learnt how to become Animagi during our second year, I'm a Grim, James was a Stag, Pettigrew was a Rat, we were Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail in the Marauders group we formed... Of course, we didn't know Pettigrew was a slimy gi- idiot at the time; he was also in Gryffindor, somehow." Sirius growled the last bit, "A better Slytherin than Gryffindor, if you ask me."

"Mr Remus Lupin?"

Remus stood.

"Can you back his claim?"

"Yes; Pettigrew tended to just tail us during our time at Hogwarts, he also has used his Animagus for in the past to escape when Sirius and James would get into an argument over homework, I believe the only thing keeping him in Gryffindor is how compulsive he was," Remus stated, taking a breath, "They became Animagi because I'm a Werewolf, they didn't want to leave me alone with myy... Problem."

Silence fell for only a few moments, before further murmuring spread around with renewed vigour - what kind of man decides to go into such _danger_ with a Dark heart?

"Silence in the Court! The Wizengamot shall now come to their final decision about the accused!" Fudge quickly snapped...

* * *

When they finally got to see Sirius after a nearly full "not-guilty" vote, he'd straight away pulled Harry close, nose burying in her hair, as he's sitting up in a St Mungo's bed.

"You've been treating her well?" he demanded.

"Apart from Vernon, yes," Petunia replied, "I don't know what that monster did to Harry, but if he comes near my children, he will learn the full capabilities of Muggles with access to both Muggle and Wizard artefacts."

"Curse?" Sirius asks, eyes widening.

"She sees our negativity as creatures that follow us around," Dudley replied flatly, not liking the close proximity.

The Healer entered, carrying a piece of parchment.

"Results say that other than the understandable malnourishment and insomniac tendencies, you are of generally sound mind and body... Or at least, close enough to previous descriptions for such a thing."

"So he can come home with us?" Harry asks, eager.

"As long as he comes for monthly check ups; strictly protocol, but unfortunately unavoidable."

There are distinct nods, and Sirius is told he's to be Padfoot unti at the house...

Harry certainly enjoys seeing the other form her Godfather has a handful of minutes later hen he's at her mercy in the living room to a tickle-and-petting afternoon as Petunia makes dinner...


	5. Preparing for Hogwarts

Sirius, as it turns out, was a nightmare when left alone with Dudley, the six-year-old and Dogfather getting into multiple pranks which Remus sometimes had to trick or talk them out of...

If he got there in time.

When asked about the soulcreatures, Harry smiles, before grabbing each of their hands.

Both wizards are shocked; for a person of her age to see such things..

Also, the fact Harry's is humanoid in comparision is... Terrifying, to say the least.

(Especially the fact it's a _grown, glowing eyed man_ with _squirming words and shadows_ forits body.)

Sirius ends up in a corner, hugging Harry close for about half an hour as Remus sits by them, his face buried in Harry's hair to satisfy Moony.

(Petunia takes the opportunity to snap a picture, grinning as Harry pouts about not being able to finish her book...)

For almost five, beautiful years, their small family is happy, peaceful, even; Harry can finally have as much love as Dudley, both children learning about their magic, the three adults secretly planning how to keep both children safe, even signing up both children for self-defense lessons three months after Sirius had fully settled in, Sirius also teaching them some easy tricks and tips about the way wizards fight... Even if they also sometimes included tips for pranks.

But after those five years, with Dudley's acceptance letter into a highly-placed Secondary, having passed the exam with just over the average score, is a letter for Harry...

To attend Hogwarts.

Sirius, Petunia and Remus are silent as they let Harry read it, her face turning slightly pinched as she looks at them, worried.

"B-But I want to go to the same school as Dudley..." she whimpers.

"Yeah, Harry even passed the entrance exam! We both did brilliantly!" Dudley agreed, brow furrowing in worry.

"Well..." Remus attempts.

"They'll come after us if we don't accept; it's either the Ministry dragging her to a hearing, which would probably end up with the old coot taking Harry away, or we'll get hounded with owls until we accept - you had that, didn't you, Remus?"

Remus slowly nods.

"My father didn't want to really accept because of my 'condition'..." he admits, "So they sent wave upon wave of owls, filling the house with letters, until my Father finally contacted Dumbledore..."

"Then you got dosed up on that icky Wolfsbane stuff - that _poisons_ you!" Sirius frowned.

They'd found out last year after Harry had found him out cold after a transformation. St Mungos had then had to provide him with a list of potions and where to get them...

...The price-tag was humongous, he would certainly not have been able to afford it all without the inheritences they had...

There was silence, before Harry silently fetched both parchment and quill, scratching out a reply as the owl that had sent it sat to one side.

"I'll go - at least this way I can spy on Dumbledore... Sirius, if you return to Grimauld Place, you can see if the Dark Lord's alive and join him - you may not really like Bellatrix, but Dumbledore has been playing us like dolls - I want to see which side holds better values or not..." she says softly, pausing, before giving a soft smile and placing the letter in the centre of the table...

* * *

Mrs Minerva McGonagall raised her head as one of the owls flew in, dropping a letter in her lap, before landing on the desk, waiting.

Picking it up, Minerva paused at the words written on the page in beautiful, delicate cursive.

 ** _Dear Mrs McGonagall,_**

 ** _My name is Harrietta Iris Carina Potter, I am writing to inform you that I shall be joining the other first years at Hogwarts. However, I wish for my family to be able to visit me during the Winter holidays to ensure my schooling is satisfactory:_**

 ** _The world has not been kind to me, Mrs McGonagall, nor has it been kind to those I love with all of my heart. First of all, my parents died, leaving me in the care of my abusive Muggle Uncle, along with my dear Aunt Petunia and cousin, though it wasn't until I spoke with my Aunt and Dudley helped me encourage her that Vernon was removed._**

 ** _Then I find out my Godfather was a convict for a crime he did not commit, you know how that went._**

 ** _School, meanwhile, has the cruelty of like-minded children in - if you do not fit the norm, you are an outcast, so unless you have a strong sibling - such as my cousin - you are likely to be trampled on like garbage._**

 ** _Now, I sit here, after my Uncle Remus appears to have found out the Wolfsbane, mweant to cure him, actually poisoned him, tor his inside apart and causing great pain both for himself and Moony._**

 ** _Therefore, I wish, as said, for my family to be able to visit, so they can experience the world of Hogwarts without the written letter form. I wish to be able to know that I am safe without relying on the 'spirits' I see prowling around others. I wish to be believed, to not just be viewed as 'The Girl-Who-Lived' or 'The Girl-with-a-wrongly-accused-Uncle'._**

 ** _So please, for my peace of mind, as well as that of my family's, let me be given_ _choices_ _about how my life is run._  
**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Harry I.C. Potter_**

 ** _PS: I look forward to seeing my new teachers in September! Especially Potions and Transfiguration - it's basically cooking and the stuff my Godfather can do! ^w^_**

Blinking as she lowered the letter, McGonagall gave a small smile at the informal post-script, before leaving her rooms as she saw how practically well-timed the letter's arrival was; she had a Teacher's meeting to get to...

* * *

Shopping for supplies had been... Interesting.

People had tried to crowd her and her Dogfather, Harry actually accidentally sending one such person flying when they tried to shove Dudley from her side.

But they got through.

It was only when they fetched her robes that they actually encountered another entering their year;

Draco Malfoy.

"He's related," Sirius hums when Harry remarks on how similar he and Sirius look in facial shape. "So are we, actually - your Great-Grandma is Dorea black, his great-grandma is her brother, and I'm technically Draco's Uncle-twice-removed since Narcissa - his mother - and I are cousins."

"You mean Belllatrix's sister?!" Harry smiles, tilting her head.

"Yes, that 'Cissa."

"Well then! Hi, Draco! I'm Harrietta! Harrietta Iris Carina Potter, though really I like being called Harry! You're also going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Of course I am!" Draco smiles, though it turns into a half-sneer, before the name registers, "Wait, _you're_ Harrietta Potter!?"

Harry shrugs, as the pair start happily talking, Sirius standing over by the door as Harry gets put on a stool and measured, the pair talking well into the time it takes for the clothing to be prepared - and for Lucius Malfoy to arrive to pick up his son.

Both men freeze, as the door swings shut behind Lucius, Draco and Harry pausing.

"Lucius," Sirius greets.

"Sirius," Lucis acknowledges.

"Dad!" Draco grins, "Have you met Harry yet?" he smiles, as Hary turns, smiling, before curtseying.

"Harrietta Potter, Mr Malfoy," she smiles.

"Harrietta!" Sirius hisses, as Draco laughs, Lucius raising an eyebrow.

"You're meant to say "It is a pleasure to meat you, Lord Malfoy," Draco grins.

"And you're not meant to smile genuinely, else the purebloods can tear you down easily," Sirius mutters.

"...Then I'll just say 'oops' and pass by it - I do live with Muggles, an ex-convict and a werewolf I love, after all," Harry smiles innocently, "Anyway, Lord Malfoy, may I enquire as to why you fear the return of the Dark Lord? Great Men always have Great Fears, just as I see on you and on my Godfather," she smiles, eyes sharpening.

"Fears?" Lucis asks, surprised.

"I see them, I try to resolve them, because they're crude spirits that I have to live with seeing all the time... The one gift given to me by the one man who was destroyed by his own paranoia," she replies, voice softening slightly as she speaks of Voldemort.

Draco frowns as Lucius quickly pulls up a privacy ward.

"So you... You're curious about... Seriously?!"v he asks, to which Harry shrugs.

"I only ever hear stories, and the man who is to be Draco and I's headmaster is a puppeteer wishing to have more puppets... You could say I'm currently Grey."

Draco's eyes sparkle, as he looks to his Father for approval, Harry leaning over to him.

"You needn't be scared; he's also scared for you; Fatherhood is a very hard thing, you know?" she whispers, as Draco nods, grinning, as the ward is quickly removed, the two parents taking their children their separate ways...

(Twenty minutes later, Harry is happily carrying Hedwig as she accidentally creeps out her Dogfather through Ollivander, while Lucius is carefully warning Draco _away_ from the Nimbus 2000 in the window of the Quidditch shop...)


	6. First Year: Arrival

The station is crowded, though Harry easily slips through after hugging her family tightly, Dudley wiping away Harry's tears as she tries to remain firm.

Then she grabs her suitcase and Hedgwig's cage, climbing aboard, before taking one of the empty coaches...

It is some time after that a ginger-haired teen appears.

His creature is what snags her attention first; a Spider.

"You're scared of spiders?" she asks.

"What?" he asks, pausing.

"Your creature, the one that follows you - it says you're scared of spiders... Who's Fred and George?... Or Scabbers?"

Her eyes widen slightly, as she looks in interest at the other creature clinging to the spider-like hatred-spirit.

"Woah! You have a solidified one on top of yours!"

"What the bloody hell are you bagging on about?!" the boy exclaims.

She fixes her eyes on him. green hues glowing slightly.

"You don't need to fear everything you can't understand, ron; how else can you move on and make new friends?"

...Silence...

Before the boy glares.

"You're crazy!" he states, "Yeah, that's what you are! Like there's ever such thing as creatures tailing others round!"

The door opens as Harry straightens, looking in surprise at Ron.

"But-" she starts, hurt.

"As though anyone would want to be a friend of, let alone share a coach with someone like you, _freak_!"

He storms from the coach, past a frozen Draco, as Harry is frozen to the spot.

"B-but..." she whimpers, shrinking back as Vernon's words and the stranger's start shoving about in her heart, as she quickly tries controlling herself.

"Harry?! Are you OK/!"

Harry jerks back to reality, giving a watery smile to not concern her cousin-twice-removed.

"Yeah... I- just, bad memories, that boy brought back... Bad memories..."

Draco gives a half-smile, sitting down by her when she quickly drops back into her seat.

"I'd like you to meet Crabbe and Goyle - both are also Purebloods," he introduces, smirking.

"Do they know of our familial ties?" Harry smiles softly.

"I told them when I met up with them," Draco replies.

After a while, the door opens.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? Neville's lost it again."

Harry remembers the stories her Uncles told her about that night - as well as Neville Longbottom.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah," the girl nods, puzzled.

"Oh! Sorry, "My name's Harrietta Potter, though I prefer just Harry."

The girl's face morphs into shock, before a grin.

"My name's Hermione Granger."

"So a Mudblood, like Harry," Draco sneers.

"Draco!" Harry pouts, "Subtlety is key in Slytherins, also, it's thanks to Purebloods throwing out their Squibs that Mudbloods exist!"

"Mudbloods?" hermione asks, frowning.

"People without Pure blood, ergo; Purebloods, and Mudbloods; unfortunately Purebloods don't really like Muggles..."

"Because it's them who removed and ruined our customs!" Draco retorts.

"Still doesn't give you the right to hate one full race for only a portion of it's actions," Harry sighs, before snorting, "That's like saying my Mother was weak, and _she_ was the one who stood between Voldemort and I, then used her own life-force to power a spell that saved _my_ life!" Harry smirks, "Anyway, come on, I know a spell that could help!"

She exits the carriage, raising her wand.

"Accio Neville Longbottom's Toad!"

Surprised screams came from behind them as a toad shot towards them, Harry quickly grabbing it, before Hermione leads them to another coach, where a boy is nervously searching.

"Neville," Hermione smiles.

"Did you- Trevor!" the boy's face lights up, rushing over to lift Trevor out of Harry's hands, before hesitatiing, "U-Um... Thank you..."

Harry grins.

"So you're my God-brother!" she beams.

"Godbroth- Harrietta?!" Neville squeaks.

"Harry's fine," Harry smiles, "Oh, and not only are you my cousin, but with some help from Uncle Sirius I was able to find out your great-grandma is the cousin of my great-grandma!"

"How much do you actually _know_ of that sort of stuff?!" Draco exclaimed, surprised.

"I just memorised who of our generation is linked up through other generations - such as the fact you then have the Prewetts from Sirius' side going to the Weasleys, and Sirius' grandfather, Pollux, goes to the Crabbes, and also Neville's Great-Great-Aunt was a Crouch..." Harry recites, before shrugging, "It just... Fits in my head, y'know?"

Hermione claps her hands as she squeals slightly.

"So you know your whole family tree?!" she asks.

"O-only as far as my Great-great-great grandparents, Phineas Black and Ursula Flint..." Harry blushes, "They're like characters in a story-book to me - at least, until I meet them, like back when I was seven, and asked, and Sirius got a summons, and that was a whole lot of freaky "Are you loyal to the blacks or not?!"-Situation..." Harry squeaks, rambling slightly, as Draco rolls his eyes and drags them all back to their own compartment.

They talk cheerily for most of the ride, Draco actually getting slightly annoyed and trying to force the shell Neville had built around himself open, Harry watching, slightly amused, as he finally succeeds with a yell of "Your Grandmother is not here, so cannot dictate how you lead your entire life!" to which Neville had gotten quite defensive on her behalf with a "And what of you saying about your Father all the time?! It's not like you can force him to do whatever you want while he's several hundred miles away in London!"

They'd both sat, frozen for a time, before Draco had grinned, a sly, cheeky grin.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin - Hufflepuffs are loyal, even if it also gets called the 'left-overs' house..."

* * *

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" a voice called as they departed the train.

The giant man had them all pause, before Neville takes Harry's right hand, Draco taking her left, as they walk over to him...

Then they leave Crabbe and Goyle behind as they get onto a boat, which takes them across the water to the school...

* * *

They are crammed in together as they ascend the stairs to a different teacher, revealed as Mrs McGonagall, who them takes them through to the main hall.

It surprises them all, as Hermione pulls out a fact from Hogwarts; a history.

"The ceiling's charmed to look like that, you know," she smiles.

"It is the room where we solidify our first impression, after all," Harry agrees, before they stop, as the teacher pulls out a list from her robes.

"Now when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool to be sorted.," she says, after the hat finishes singing.

After Crabbe, Hermione is placed in Ravenclaw, Neville placed in Gryffindor, as Draco goes to Slytherin.

Harry suddenly feels very, _very_ afraid and terribly, _eerily_ alone.

"Potter, Harriette."

Whispers fly up around her as she approaches the stool, warily sitting down on it.

The hat lowers, as Harry listens to its hushed whispers.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when I would meet you... _Yes, yes_ , _very_ brave, yet _very_ ambitious... You're also _very_ loyal to your friends and family... Yet, _yes, yes_ , you are not like others, with _deep_ amounts of knowledge very befitting of _that_ house... Therefore, you shall be in... RAVENCLAW!"

The hat is removed, as Harry warily half-runs to Hermione's side, glancing at the creatures of the other first year girls, the small spider monkey wrapped around the shoulers of a pretty-looking girl, though its teeth were sharp and pointed as its eyes glowed faintly.

The others had things like cats and owls, yet not her...

"Oh, I'm Cho Chang, it's nice to meet you!" she smiles, as Harry nods silently, grabbing Hermione's hand under the table as they quickly looked back towards the sorting,

Dumbledore stood, warning them against the third-floor corridor and introducing the new teachers, before adding on one, final notice.

"As of this year, students are now allowed to invite their parents for daily visits during the Winter holidays. But that is enough of me blathering..."

The tables were covered with food, as Harry allows herself a small smile after whispering her own warning to Hermione, who nods with a small, brave smile of her own...


End file.
